


Misadventure

by Lackis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Fluff, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackis/pseuds/Lackis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi turns up at Erwin's office late one night looking a bit flustered, the misadventure being of a sexual kind, and in desperation he's staggered off to Erwin because he's the only person his pride will allow him to seek help from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misadventure

The knock at the door was so faint Erwin initially thought he'd imagined it this late at night, but something told him to call out regardless.

"Enter."

His office door opened a crack and a short slim figure sidled in and shut it behind him. To say he was surprised at seeing Levi come to his office of his own accord was a given. The angry young man had lost none of his fire in the weeks he'd been with the survey corps and had only committed himself to staying just a few days previous.

Levi didn't move from his position, barely inside of Erwin's office and just stood with his back against the wall, his head hung low and avoiding eye contact. After a few moments of this Erwin decided he would have to break the silence.

"How can I help you Levi?"

That seemed to be the right thing to ask because Levi's eyes darted towards him, startled, and Erwin was surprised to see Levi looking quite flustered and red faced. He immediately stood and rounded his desk, paperwork forgotten, intending to go straight to Levi and check him for fever. A stiffening in the younger man's posture made him stop. Although he was now faithful to Erwin's command Levi was still something of a wild animal and easy to spook. The last thing he wanted if Levi was unwell was for him to bolt. It made sense in a strange kind of way, he wouldn't expect a sick Levi to go to a medic, even if it got really bad.

"If you laugh I'll fucking kill you."

He ground it out between gritted teeth. Levi's whole body was completely rigid and he seemed to be leaning against the wall for support. As he'd thought, Erwin was going to have to be careful with him.

He raised his eyebrows, "If you are unwell that is certainly no laughing matter," He was completely serious.

Levi shifted, frustrated and infuriated as he so often was, and then glared at Erwin again. "Look I can't trust anyone else in this god forsaken dump and don't fucking think I trust you either you bastard."

_I've just run out of options_  hung silently in the air.

Erwin inclined his head in acknowledgement, "If it is in my power to help you Levi I will." He said it as neutrally as possible and perched himself on the corner of the desk, waiting for the boy to come to him.

Levi pushed himself from the wall with another angry jerk of his body and moved towards Erwin. He had taken no more than a step when he froze and hissed through his teeth in obvious pain. Clenching his jaw again he made another few steps before he wobbled and Erwin felt forced to intervene. From the way he was moving it suggested that Levi had injured himself rather than come down with an illness.

Erwin caught Levi by the shoulders and peered down into his face, his concern obvious, "Have you hurt yourself?"

Levi was an actual vibrating mass of anger at this point, the entire situation seemed to be insulting him on some personal level. Erwin could only conclude that his pain was somehow self-inflicted.

Suddenly Levi lashed out, thumping him hard on the chest and punctuated his strikes with more foul language than was normal even for him. "Shit! Fuck! You fucking asshole this is all your fucking fault!"

Erwin grabbed his hands and crushed Levi to him, restraining but still supporting him. "Levi you will tell me right now how you are hurt or I will take you straight to a medic."

The commanding tone seemed to penetrate the anger some, Levi stopped thrashing anyway and went limp, his forehead pressed to Erwin's chest to hide his face again. The proximity had already revealed something of the problem to his superior though. Levi's rock hard erection was now pressed into the other man's thigh.

"Got stuck."

It was so quiet Erwin hardly heard the mutter, somewhat distracted by the revelation of Levi's state of arousal. This was getting... stranger.

"What got stuck?" Erwin asked with forced patience. Well this was probably why Levi had threatened to kill him if he laughed. The rage was a desperate cover for mortification.

As if Erwin's internal realisation of this was some kind of unspoken trigger Levi snapped. "I've got a fucking butt plug stuck in my ass you fucker!" His fingers were digging into Erwin’s ribs so hard he'd be leaving bruises.

It was only his supreme self-control that held back Erwin's smile then. He felt no desire to ridicule Levi in his situation. There was just something about the unbelievable outrage emanating from the man that would have been cute on someone less deadly.

"Alright," Erwin made his decision. Before Levi could process anything else Erwin swung the smaller man up into his arms and strode from his office.

Fortunately his quarters were close and it was supremely unlikely they would encounter anyone else awake at such an ungodly hour. It took him mere moments to transfer Levi from his office but he could feel the silent indignation radiating up at him. He expected he was only saved the ear lashing for fear of alerting someone. Erwin got the distinct impression that Levi would have to kill all concerned if he was caught being carried like this.

He only stopped a moment to lock his door behind them and then carried Levi straight to his bed and laid him down. "Remove your clothes." An order, not a request, and he went to his small bathroom without waiting to see if Levi complied. He felt the situation might be eased a little if he could act as detached as possible. Hopefully this would lessen some of Levi's mortification.

Erwin returned to his room, a jar of oil in one hand and a small towel draped over his forearm. Levi was sitting bolt upright on the bed, naked, clothes folded in a neat pile beside him, staring straight ahead.

Erwin stopped in front of him and put the items down on the bed, then lifted the pile of clothes out of the way and put them on the dresser. He didn't need Levi having a fit over his clothes getting mussed on top of everything else.

"Lie on your side, bend your knees to your chest." Another order, clear and impersonal. Levi didn't spare him a glance and just complied. It was only now that Erwin hesitated a moment, but it wasn't like he could proceed without looking.

Levi’s pale skin was taut over a body made of sinew and pure muscle. Erwin glanced down trying not to take in unnecessary details. There was no sign of any toy in Levi, so it must be stuck inside of him. That did explain why he needed help but it did make things more difficult.

Erwin perched on the edge of the bed and unscrewed the jar of oil, he coated one finger and put his other hand on Levi's hip to keep him steady. To his surprise he didn't even flinch when Erwin touched him and he chanced a quick glance at Levi's face. He was staring at the wall, his expression completely blank. He seemed to have decided to act as though the entire thing wasn't happening.

Erwin sighed, a slight breath through his nose, and took a firm hold of Levi's hip.

"I'm going to see if I can feel it. Tell me immediately if I hurt you or if you want me to stop."

Levi gave the barest of nods but his expression didn't change and his gaze never faltered from the blank wall. Erwin steeled himself and turned back to the problem at hand – Levi’s pert ass.

Erwin pressed his finger to Levi's ass hole and slowly slid it inside. He felt Levi's muscles twitch at the invasion and glanced at him again. His shoulders were rigid and his jaw set but he made no sound. Erwin slid his slicked digit to the first knuckle before the tip of his finger bumped something hard. He spared a brief thought to wonder at how the hell Levi had pushed it in so far, but forced himself to snap back to what he was doing.

Erwin removed his finger, now with a good idea of where the offending item was. He liberally re-coated it with oil before sliding it back into Levi. It was strange to touch someone so intimately for any reason other than sex and he didn't blame Levi for trying to block it all out. Despite the toy he'd shoved so far inside himself his passage was still tight. Every time Erwin pressed more oil into him he felt Levi's sphincter clench, tightening around his finger for a moment before he forced himself to relax again.

After a few repetitions of this Erwin covered his second finger in oil and decided Levi would need another warning. "I'm going to remove it now, tell me immediately if you need me to stop, is that clear?"

Erwin's tone left no room for argument and he was rewarded with a strangely subdued "Yes sir."

Carefully he cupped the firm muscle of Levi's left ass cheek and pulled him open a little more. This time Levi didn't quite manage to stifle a gasp when Erwin slid two fingers inside him. Erwin waited a moment to let Levi get used to the feeling before he began to scissor his fingers apart in preparation, stretching Levi enough to release the dildo.

At this Levi's rigid facade crumbled and he gripped the sheets of Erwin's bed and made a noise half growl half gasp. Erwin immediately slowed his movements but did not stop. He rubbing the sides of Levi's passage as gently as he could and pushed his fingers a little deeper to work oil around the base of the toy.

Levi's whole body twitched and Erwin stilled. He waited for Levi to speak but he said nothing, just buried his face in the twisted blankets, hands balled into fists. It was the sight of those desperately clutching hands clawing at the bed that triggered it. The urge to take Levi's hands in his own and smooth them out, rub away the tension, was astonishingly acute. Erwin forced himself to look away and back at what he was doing but staring at Levi's ass wasn't helping him. It seemed the younger man's inability to maintain a neutral indifference had robbed Erwin of his as well. He squeezed Levi's hip, wanting to convey mute reassurance, then immediately worried that it had been inappropriate. It seemed to be taken as intended though because Levi stopped squirming. The taught muscles of his shoulders began to relax.

Erwin decided to take advantage of the moment Levi lowered his guard and slipped his fingers in further than before, as far as he could. He got a firm grip either side of the base and felt Levi's hot smooth passage gripping him in return. He tried a gentle pull and the dildo began to slide out obligingly.

The sensation was too much for Levi, he cried out, head thrown back and eyes screwed shut. Erwin didn't wait to see if Levi would ask him to stop but kept up an even tug until the base of the toy came out of Levi between his fingers.

Levi made a noise nothing like Erwin had ever heard before, and to his shame, he felt his dick twitch. Well it stood to reason Levi wouldn't have done this if he didn't get some kind of reward from it.

As the width of the butt plug and Erwin's two fingers passed through his sphincter Levi shouted out, his whole body jerking and a stream of incoherent cursing left his mouth. Then the damn thing was gone and the relief was so overwhelming he went completely limp, his chest heaving as he panted.

Erwin was actually a little pleased. It had come out easier than he had anticipated and that was almost definitely due to his careful working up of the oil around the object before he tugged on it. Levi was a total mess but he couldn't say he blamed him. He tried to school his emotions back to neutral indifference. Still, something he couldn't identify stayed coiled in the pit of his stomach.

"Stay still a moment longer." He sounded almost gentle, a dangerous deviation from his so far impersonal performance.

Erwin re-coated his finger one last time and slipped it back inside of Levi who moaned wantonly at the touch. Somehow he managed to ignore the noise, despite his dick twitching again, as he carefully felt around the abused area for any damage. He sighed with relief when he withdrew his hand and found no blood.

Erwin cleaned Levi up and then wiped his hands with the towel, finally giving himself permission to think things had worked out well. The feeling didn't last though. He looked up at Levi, expecting to see him relaxed even though recovering from what had been quite an ordeal. Instead he was concerned to see Levi hunched up into the foetal position and gasping.

"Levi!" Erwin grabbed him by the shoulders and tugged him onto his back so he could look into his face. "Are you still in pain? Where does it hurt? Tell me." He managed to push the panic out of his voice and delivered the last as a direct order.

Levi looked up at him with bleary eyes and slowly opened his legs. Erwin wasn't sure how he managed to stop himself from gasping when he saw the state of Levi's engorged cock. Levi pressed it to the side gingerly, revealing something dark and tight around the base that encircled his balls as well.

"Levi, how long did you wait before you decided to ask me for help?" Erwin aimed for non-committal but just ended up sounding annoyed instead.

"About four hours." Levi was completely drained of the energy to be angry, embarrassed, or anything else. He was just desperate now.

Erwin barked out a laugh, "Your fortitude is frankly astonishing." He murmured and gently put his hand over Levi's. This earned him a whimper and Levi arched his back right up off the bed, eyes screwed shut and biting hard on his bottom lip.

For a moment Erwin just looked at him, mesmerised by how lovely he was. Then he turned his attention back to Levi's dick and carefully felt around the base. It seemed to be a tight loop of fabric Levi had tied around himself and there was no give in it at all. It wasn't going to come off whilst his erection was so swollen. Likewise the swelling wasn't going to go down whilst the makeshift cock ring was restricting the blood flow.

Erwin seemed to be thinking about something for a moment and then he straightened up, "Stay like that, I'll be right back." And with that he stood and left the room.

Levi whimpered to himself in frustration, it wasn't even as if he could move at the moment anyway. He ground his teeth again and felt his jaw ache with the stress he'd been putting on it. Then Erwin was already stepping back into the room and Levi felt himself relax a little.

Erwin picked up the towel he'd used earlier and unceremoniously dumped the butt plug on the floor. Next he laid the towel on Levi's stomach and wrapped one end of it firmly around Levi's cock. The younger man shrieked and bucked as the rough material rubbed his sensitive skin but Erwin paid him no mind. He grabbed Levi's hips and shoved him a little further up the bed, then knelt between his open legs.

"Levi," Erwin's stern voice called him back down to earth, "I need you to stay completely still. Do you understand?"

Levi nodded distractedly but Erwin gave him a little shake and he managed to focus on the other man's eyes.

"Can you do that for me?"

Levi blinked up at him, Erwin's deadly serious tone managed to clear Levi's pain and desire muddled mind a little.

"Yes sir," even to him his voice sounded raspy.

"Good boy." Erwin's lips quirked in the ghost of a smile. Levi would feel ashamed later when he realised his heart had fluttered a little at the praise. He should have felt outrage at anyone calling him 'boy'.

Levi shut his eyes and lay back on the bed, completely still. Erwin made sure the towel was still wrapped tight and then carefully lifted Levi's tight red ball sac. He was glad Levi had closed his eyes so he couldn't see the small sharp knife Erwin had just retrieved form the next room. The thought of accidentally nicking the inflamed skin with all that blood constricted inside made him feel a little sick. He had decided the point furthest away from Levi's actual erection was the safest to attempt cutting the cock ring.

Levi gripped the bed and forced himself to stay completely still as he felt Erwin begin to pick at the string he'd tied around himself. He was just about to open his mouth to tell his commander that he'd tied it at the top when he felt it snap off. He almost blacked out as he clawed at the bed and screamed, the force of his long delayed orgasm blocking out all coherent thought.

Erwin felt as though he could've collapsed with the relief when the cock ring pinged off. For a heart stopping moment when Levi screamed he'd thought he'd cut him. He watched in amazement as Levi arched almost off the bed as he came and then collapsed back into a shuddering mess on his sheets. Erwin dropped the knife on his bedside table and unwrapped the towel with as much care as he could. He cleaned Levi up before he came round as discreetly as he could.

The towel landed on the floor next to the dildo and Erwin looked down at Levi's face, finally relaxed. All the tension seemed to have left the slender frame sprawled out beneath him and Erwin sat back on his heels to take in his young protégé. Now they had resolved the immediate problem he had a moment to look at Levi, really look at him. He took in the smooth pale skin, still relatively mark free, the life of a soldier would change that. Erwin had lost count of his own scars years ago. He allowed himself to admire the tight compact muscles that made up every inch of Levi's body until his gaze lingered on the still too prominent ribs. His short stature already denoted that he'd spent most of his childhood painfully thin and undernourished.

With a sudden unexpected surge of protectiveness Erwin drew the blankets around Levi. Then he turned him so Levi's head lay on the pillows. He managed to shift his boneless body under the covers and stood, planning to leave him to sleep it off whilst he returned to his office. It wouldn't be his first night without sleep.

The movement seemed to have roused Levi because a hand managed to work its way free and grab his shirt.

"Where’re you going?" Levi slurred sleepily at him.

Erwin lowered himself back onto the bed so he lay parallel but above the covers and he felt Levi's grip ease a little but he still didn't let go.

"I planned to return to my work."

"Fuck paperwork."

Levi didn't even bother to open his eyes and Erwin felt torn between annoyance and amusement. Amusement won by quite a large margin.

"And what more could you possibly need of me tonight?" he murmured, not even sure if Levi was awake.

Apparently he was as he cracked open one eye and fixed Erwin with a steely gaze. "It's your bed, you should sleep in it."

A little surprised that Levi had shifted from almost asleep to seemingly alert Erwin raised his eyebrows at him. "And what of your bed?"

Levi frowned at him and closed his eyes again, "You owe me."

A snort of laughter escaped through Erwin's nose, "Yes I was wondering about that. When you said this was my fault I assumed you'd injured yourself training."

"Well it's your fault I'm here in the first place," Levi muttered in a dark voice, then started to fidget. He pulled his knees up to his chest again and tugged the blankets tighter around himself.

Erwin watched all this in an amused state of interest. Levi had fascinated him from the start and he was coming to understand more of this ex-underground thug every day. Even so, he was still something of a mystery.

The small man had curled in on himself and shut his eyes, a clear sign he was not going to talk any more tonight. Levi had evaded answering his question but Erwin decided to leave it for tonight. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened to this, it started off dreadful and funny and then I made an actual effort when I started editing it! I couldn't get the ending how I wanted it so sorry if it ends a bit abruptly? I may try and do a follow up piece if I ever figure out how to write what I want DX


End file.
